Aerating liquids, such as wine and the like, is a common method of improving the taste. Most wines are stored in a relatively oxygen free environment inside its bottle. Aerating wine is a process in which air is mixed into the wine, thereby increasing the exposure of the wine to oxygen and causing aeration. Aerating wine may open up the wine's aromas and cause the flavor profile to soften and mellow out a bit, thereby enhancing the overall flavor characteristics. As may be appreciated, aerating a wine too long may deteriorate the flavor profile, while not aerating long enough may not fully maximize the wine's flavor and bouquet. The amount of time necessary to aerate a wine depends on the age of the wine and the method used.